


The One Where Clint Sucks at Secret Keeping

by ibonekoen



Series: Rough Hands [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie prefers keeping her relationship with Clint a secret. Clint has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Clint Sucks at Secret Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Non-powered, modern AU set in an rp verse called Rough Hands, started with a friend. Stephanie Rogers and Clint Barton met in high school and started dating. Eventually they get married. She's Army, he's a Marine, and together, they try to make their lives as soldiers work.
> 
> Also, it goes without saying, but here it is anyway: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Please don't sue me.

Stephanie's standing at the edge of the football field, talking and laughing with a couple of her cheerleader friends. They've changed out of their practice uniforms and are catching up on their last round of gossip before heading home. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Clint lurking by the bleachers, but she's steadfast in ignoring him. No one knows they're dating (if you can call spending 95% of your time making out _dating_ ) and she'd like to keep it that way — at least for a little while longer. After all, she's a _cheerleader_. She's got a reputation to uphold, and if she's seen swapping spit with the resident delinquent...well, she can just kiss that head captain position on next year's squad goodbye.

The girls begin meandering toward the parking lot, passing right next to the bleachers. Stephanie's in the middle of telling a funny story about how one of the nerds had tried to ask her out but got sooooooo nervous that he actually peed his pants ("Oh my god, can you _imagine_? It was soooooooo gross.") when she suddenly feels a hand on her arm. Before she can so much as squeak in protest, she's yanked away from her friends and beneath the bleachers.  
  
She opens her mouth to yell at Clint for daring to pull her under the bleachers like that, but he seizes the opportunity and shuts her up with his tongue thrust roughly into her mouth. She melts against him, the fingers of her left hand against his chest, clutching at his shirt while the fingers of her right hand curl in his hair. His hands are all over her, squeezing her ass and sliding under her shirt to skim along the bottom edge of her bra, and she gasps, going weak at the knees. She should stop him, she knows, but all rational thought goes right out the window when he nudges her legs apart with his knee and presses into her crotch.

When they finally do part, they're both panting for breath, but she musters up enough energy to glare at him. "Are you crazy?" she hisses. "Susie and Missy were _right_ there. What if they saw?"

He smirks, an easy, casual quirk of the lips that always starts a low heat licking at her belly. Now is definitely no different; in fact, it's probably worse because his one hand is now toying with the clasp of her bra, and her breath hitches. He _wouldn't_.

"Who cares? Let 'em see." He gives her a wink and then reaches up to play with her right earlobe.

She doesn't even realize that he's swiped her earring until he pulls his hand out from under her shirt so he can switch out his own silver hoop for her dangling silver tassel. She gapes at him and then smiles when he slips his hoop into her ear.

"What are you doing, Clint?" she asks, reaching up to brush her fingertips against the hoop. "Gimme back my earring."

"Nope." He smirks and then cracks the gum in his mouth before walking away, whistling a tune as her earring dangles from his left ear.

She snorts as she realizes that was _her_ gum, and then scowls, chasing after him. "Clint!" Of course he ignores her and keeps on walking.

~*~*~

By lunchtime the next day, it's spread through the entire school, even down to the _freshman_ , that Clint Barton is wearing Stephanie Rogers' earring, the universal sign that they're dating. It's no surprise at all that her friends give her the cold shoulder, but everybody else seems to take it in stride. She even feels a rush of pride when she walks by a row of lockers and sees her earring in Clint's ear. He's leaning against a locker, and he happens to turn his head at just the right time to lock eyes with her. His whole face just lights up, and he winks at her. She giggles and then catches herself, composing herself and continuing on down the hall — after she gives him a return wink, of course.


End file.
